


Clubhouse Memories

by artisticgamzee



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticgamzee/pseuds/artisticgamzee
Summary: Eddie remembers things at the clubhouse.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Clubhouse Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy ya boy isn't dead and he's coming at u with some more reddie content
> 
> Big thanks to my boyfriend who beta'd this for me and who gives me encouragement to write more I love u

They're at the clubhouse when a spark of memory hits him like a bolt of lightning. 

After 27 years, the clubhouse hasn't changed in the slightest, save for a layer or two of dust from disuse. Several knick knacks are still scattered around; paddle balls and other cheap toys, old cassette tapes with no labels and a box or two of Stan's shower caps are underfoot as they putter around and reminisce. 

The memory comes to him as he's running his hands along the hammock that is still miraculously set up and stable. 

He remembers the laughing, the tears, the kissing and the goodbye. It's suddenly as though he's there, gripping onto Richie's shirt in the hopes that his mind is suddenly changed, but the feeling disintegrates in his fingers. 

Eddie risks a glance up then, hoping that Richie has also remembered, but he isn't looking at him, instead focused on whatever Bill is saying to the group. 

He hasn't forgotten why they're there, of course, but that hasn't stopped him from getting distracted.

As they begin to leave he feels grounded, like his feet are rooted in the soil underneath and they won't move for any force. He swallows, and a rush of emotion threatens to buckle his knees. 

"Eddie? You good?" Ben says, looking at him with concern. Mike, Bill and Bev had already climbed out and Ben is on his way, pausing on the ladder he had placed there years ago. 

"Yeah, I'm good, just thinking. Is it alright if I just meet you guys at the townhouse? I'll only be a few, I just want to, uh, remember, y'know?" Eddie gestures around. 

"Of course, man, no worries; I'll let the others know you'll catch up." Ben smiles understandingly. 

"Yeah, I, uh, also wanna reminisce and shit. I'll stick with Eds for now and meet you guys back there. That cool, Eds?" Richie suddenly speaks up, having been uncharacteristically quiet for the majority of the time spent in the clubhouse. 

Eddie nods and Ben disappears up the ladder with a thumbs up. The voices of their friends are heard, until slowly there is silence. 

The silence lingers for a while longer, not too heavy but still weighed down with questions waiting to be answered. Eddie is the first to speak. 

"Do you remember? That night, I mean," he says to Richie, and his hands find the fabric of the hammock again. 

Richie is looking away, and Eddie's heart feels like it could beat right out of his chest, but his gaze is returned and Richie says, "Of course I do."

Eddie's mouth opens and closes, trying to find the words he has meant to say, only to come up empty. Richie sits next to him on the hammock lightly, trying not to encourage the thing to collapse under both of their weight. Eddie chuckles lightly then, and says, "I hated you, you know, after you left. I sent you letter after letter, but you never returned any of them." He frowns and Richie puts his face in his hands. 

"I know," he mumbles. "As soon as I left I just… forgot. If it weren't for this stupid Derry curse I never would have… God, Eds… If I had known..." 

"I know. I know now that I've been through it, now that I've forgotten everything myself. It was… so easy to forget. Once you leave, that's it: memory wiped." 

A shorter silence follows, weighing down the atmosphere even more. 

"It's fine if you still hate me, if… I don't know, if you want to forget what happened between us had ever happened." 

"Are you kidding me? Of course I don't want to forget, Rich. I don't hate you. I could never hate you." 

Richie lifts his head out of his hands and looks at Eddie again, this time causing a spark between them. Eddie smiles and says, "Y'know, I… After I got the call from Mike, and before I came back here, I… thought a lot about so many things. I had started remembering, and as soon as I remembered you I knew. As soon as this is over, I want you to know… I'm divorcing Myra. I can't do it anymore." 

With no hesitation, Richie grabs his friend's face and kisses him as though they're the only two in the world. As he returns the kiss, the only thing Eddie can think is, 'We'll get through this. We have to.'


End file.
